A Certain Collection of Events
by cardinalexorcist
Summary: The world is filled with all sorts of interesting people, from magicians to espers to completely normal people. Each are a particular individual with their own stories that may intertwine with others at any point in time and hold major significance for various reasons. As such, it is only natural to see how they are during their daily lives. A collection of lighthearted one-shots.
1. Introduction

"Hm."

Edward Alexander Crowley—currently known as the Superintendent of the General Board of Directors, Aleister Crowley—made that short sound as he rested within the confines of what was both his prison and his protection from the outside elements.

From here, he could observe everything within Academy City as well as use various connections to observe the world beyond the walls around the city of technology.

The world was filled with many 'pawns' of various nature that all held pivotal, yet individual, importance. While some were more important than others, they were still 'necessary' simply due to the fact that they were included in his plans.

As such, he would need to be aware of their individual circumstances and situations in order to make better use of them in his advanced planning.

No matter how trivial. No matter how vague. No matter how random.

He'd suffered from making the mistake of overlooking the trivial many times in the past.

"Now then…"

Aleister murmured to himself aloud as a screen appeared before him in midair, several scenes flickering quickly across it as information was loaded into the system.

"Shall we begin?"


	2. The Concert

"This is going to be super awesome."

"For who?! I don't even want to be here!"

"But you're still here. Just get rid of that super frown and try to enjoy yourself."

"I would enjoy myself more somewhere else. I'm feeling sick from being around so many people already."

Mugino's eyes were alight with fury as she stood among a large crowd of people packed so tightly together, Mugino was confident that the fire marshal was hovering nearby, waiting for the slightest excuse to take action, lurking nearby with warrants in hand. It was a sweltering afternoon that was about to turn to evening and she could hardly look in any direction without seeing teenagers looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Did all of these people seriously come for a stupid concert? It must have been nice, living a peaceful life. She on the other hand, wasn't interested in wasting precious time she could use for something else.

"Don't be so uptight." Kinuhata chided as she continued to smile excitedly, no different from any of the others around here. "This is a once in a lifetime chance to see the band that made so many tracks for some movies that I love. It's been a super while since they've become famous stars in Japan and never set foot in the world of amateur movies again, but that doesn't super matter!"

"You're all nerds and idiots. It's too freaking hot out to have so many people packed in one place. It's a pain. Well, at least there's a chance some idiots might get in a fight. That should be somewhat entertaining, even if for a little while."

"Mugino...you're that super idiot."

"Huh?"

"Just two minutes after we got in here, you bumped into a guy and threatened him violently until he super broke into tears and apologized at while groveling at your feet."

"He pissed me off! He had the sort of arrogant look on his face that weaklings get that makes you want punch them! I did everyone a favor."

"You also stepped on the mat someone laid out so he and his friends could sit, and when they spoke up, you nearly blasted their heads off."

"They pissed me off even more!" Mugino shook off Kinuhata's argument indifferently. "I mean, don't those idiots have better things to do than be here, talking about freaking gossip? The world would be better off without them."

"Concert tickets aren't easy to super get. They sell off quick. Anyone who doesn't respect that enough to show up early and wait with friends doesn't deserve to super get a ticket."

"...and why the hell did you waste one on me when someone who cared could have gotten it themselves?"

"I don't care about other people. You need to be super cultured in music."

"You mean force your annoying tastes one me, don't you?"

Just then, someone carelessly bumped into Mugino from behind, causing the level 5 to stumble slightly. She instantly turned on her heel with rage coloring her face, aiming to put a new hole in the unlucky music lover.

But she didn't see anyone immediately behind her and paused for a moment in confusion.

"What..?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a short figure weaving its way through the crowd of people's legs, possibly being the one at fault. But instead of chasing down the fleeing suspect, Mugino frowned curiously as she thought.

"That fluffy blonde hair...kind of looks familiar..."

* * *

"In the end, what is Mugino doing here?!" Frenda Seivelun demanded of no one in particular as she shivered behind a wall of people. Just by crouching down slightly, she easily hid herself despite her clear foreign features. She'd learned through experience that the best way to hide a blonde in Japan was to make it so she was never seen.

"Essentially, do you know that girl?" Frenda's little sister, Fremea Seivelun asked curiously as she looked up at her sister, who had dove at her from behind the crowd of people as if rescuing her from a fatal trap. "You're shaking like you barey avoided death."

"Just unlucky coincidence." Frenda murmured as she let her breath out slowly. "If those two had seen me here, who knows what would happen? I'd never hear the end of it. In the end, it's a good thing Takitsubo didn't come."

"Come on!" Fremea completely ignored her sister's concerns despite having been the one to ask as she tugged on Frenda's skirt eagerly. "Essentially, we need to find a good spot before the concert starts! I want a good view to hear everything!"

"That makes no sense." Frenda muttered as she let Fremea drag her along through the crowd. "But in the end, you still haven't even thanked me for using my connections to get you a ticket to come here. I don't even like this type of music, so show some gratitude."

"Essentially, you don't like anything that isn't sung by an idol, do you?"

"Of course not! In the end, idols are meant to be idolized! I bet you only like this sort of music because you're hanging out with those Skill-Out people so much! The same for those violent games you keep trying to get me to buy for you!"

"Komaba-oniichan is not a bad influence! He should be praised for teaching me so much!"

Frenda was about to retort, but was interrupted as the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles as the band that was meant to perform came out onto the stage that the crowd was centered around. Fremea tried to jumped several times to see over the people in front of her, putting all of her strength into the movement, but the extra inch she gained for a moment only showed her the backs of everyone in front of her..

_In the end, she can't do anything without me._

Frenda sighed as she picked Fremea up in her arms and placed her on her shoulders, allowing the small girl to see over the heads of the people nearby. No sooner had she done so than the music began to play and Fremea began to bounce with excitement.

_But I guess that's why I'm still around for her, right?_

* * *

"Uwah...it's starting."

Kamijou Touma sighed miserably as he looked around, hearing the muffled sound of music nearby.

He'd somehow been lucky enough to get tickets to a concert for free, something very unusual for his normal trend of misfortune. He didn't listen to music too often, but it seemed like a waste of a rare piece of luck for him to just not go, but he didn't know anyone in particular who listened to this sort of music, so he couldn't give the ticket away.

And now he was wandering the halls leading to the stage where the band was playing, having somehow made a wrong turn to an outside concert.

"Is Kamijou-san doomed to wander these halls at least until the very end of the concert, missing everything? Was my luck just an illusion that I fell for…?"

He should have known when he hadn't lost his ticket, which was what he'd expected would happen. But he wouldn't lose heart. He needed to keep looking, or else he'd been giving in to his cruel misfortune and would never become victorious.

So he picked himself up and continued forward, making a turn around a wall up ahead.

"Ah."

This single word escaped his mouth as his foot was caught on what seemed like the wire of a plug-specifically one connected to an amp-and he stumbled forward several feet, accidently pulling the plug out on the way.

Instinctively, he tried to correct his balance and brought his other foot forward to catch himself.

And his foot went straight through a large drum, pushing it over so symbols clattered to the ground.

A long and heavy silence filled the air as Kamijou met the shocked eyes of the band and the audience.

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"IS THIS SOME SORT OF STUPID PRANK?!"

"DIE AND GET OFF THE STAGE!"

All sorts of debris sailed through the air, aimed for Kamijou's head, and he covered his head immediately to block them as he cried internally. Why did he have to stumble ONTO the stage, of all places?

And why were there beams mixed in with the debris?!

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID TROLL! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN MELT THAT STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE RIGHT OFF!"

"Oh! Mugino is super mad! You were actually enjoying the concert, weren't you?"

"I'll kill you too, if you don't shut up!"

"Essentially, what happened? Why did the music stop?"

"Iiiiddddiiioooot! Be quiet or Mugino might hear you!"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"


	3. British Shenanigans

Styl Magnus has had enough.

No one could blame him for being moderately satisfied with his accomplishments thus far in life. He was an experienced combat member of the Anglican Church's 0th parish, Necessarius. His skills with flame and rune magic approached pope level and he'd been to many places all over the world for his work. He was friends with one of fewer than twenty saints, had a person who he could valiantly swear to protect, and he boasted incredible height and size despite being only fourteen.

And yet he couldn't fairly add 'working for the most influential member of the Anglican Church' to that list of accomplishments.

The reason was simple; that was no accomplishment to be proud of, despite the credentials people might assume that gave him.

For instance, what was flattering about being at the beck and call of someone like Archbishop Laura Stuart?

"STYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLLL! Come quick! Come quick!"

"What is it, archbishop? You're yelling as if the Roman Catholic Church has offered its unconditional surrender."

"Even better! Just look! Aren't they gorgeous? Only the most esteemed of hot springs can compare to this new shipment of specialized bathtubs that just came in!"

Of course, considering she was the archbishop, it wasn't as if he could just get angry without considering the consequences…

"STYL! Where are you? Ah—there you are. This is of upmost importance; look at this!"

"What? Is that a letter? From Her Majesty?"

"It just came in. She and the princesses of the royal family are abroad for official reasons and she sent me this report. I figured you might want to see."

"Is that so? Let's see…Wait, is this a postcard? From the Caribbean?"

"Good eye! Apparently Elizard wanted to show off, so she enclosed a classified photo of the royal bikini in competition with the princesses."

"Exploiting your children like that, even as a joke, is going too far…"

"No, no—that's a naïve mistake. She didn't bother sending anything as dangerous as Carissa or Villian in a bikini. She just wanted to show _herself_ off. Inside that postcard is a photo of none other than Elizard in a bikini."

"…"

The normal amount of flames wasn't enough to make sure Styl, who had just begun to open to postcard, had completely incinerated it and he had seriously considered using Innocentius to deliver the finishing blow.

Many similar situations were quite common. Styl, who had once respected the archbishop as his superior, found it difficult with each passing day to maintain any level of reverence or respect around her as she constantly and brutally mutilated any such barriers on her own, constantly using him for the sake of some inane purpose. While he was often busy with work that she gave him, as he very well should have been, he was also well aware that he was basically Laura's toy that she used whenever she damn well felt like.

Basically, he needed to get back at her in some way. He didn't care what it was or how he did it—he just needed to vent all of his frustration out in one vengeful prank that would make up for all the suffering his pride and self-worth had gone through.

That was why he had approached the Amakusa Catholics.

"So let me get this straight." Tatemiya Saiji, the leader and proxy-pope of the Amakusa Catholics that sported familiarly spiky hair scratched his head after hearing Styl's explanation. "You want us to help you get back at that blonde beauty?"

"That's right." Styl nodded as he calmly lit another cigarette to help still his nerves. "Anything will do, so long as it's good. I expect you'd be capable of this—your entire organization is meant to blend in and work together to perform seamless operations while hiding from oppressive authority. This sort of thing should be a cinch."

"No, no~" Tatemiya smiled vaguely, clearly flattered by Styl's as he failed to hide his embarrassment. "Don't put it like that. It's embarrassing."

"Don't be swayed so easily." Tsushima, who sported blonde hair and was among the younger tier of the varying ages within the Amakusa-style remix of Church, rolled her eyes from beside Tatemiya. "This sort of suggestion just reeks of stupidity. I mean, you're just asking because we're Japanese, right? I heard that western cultures depict us all as ninjas capable of all sorts of martial arts."

"Are you saying that it's wrong?"

"Well, no, in our case, it's not completely wrong, but…Stop laughing like you're being flattered!"

Tsushima resorted to physical force to knock some sense back into the grinning Tatemiya, decidedly not holding back as she knocking him flat onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Itsuwa shifted uncomfortably as she regarded Styl's completely serious face.

"If this was just a prank, I think it's be alright, though I'm not sure I understand why it has to be the archbishop. But it's like you want to test our group and are using this as an excuse…the way you're asking us makes it feel too much like you're imposing a mission on us."

"That's exactly right." Styl nodded in agreement and Itsuwa merely looked at him blankly.

"Eh? Huh?"

"I said that you're right." Styl repeated as he exhaled calmly, letting the cigarette smoke swirl in the air before him. "It's a mission. It's an important task that the entire Amakusa-style remix of church needs to undertake and complete with utmost efficiency. No mercy. No forgiveness.

"B-But…we're pranking the _archbishop!"_

"It is for the sake of all of us who have been used by that evil woman without being able to do anything about it, despite knowing the situation we were in. Just think about it; if we succeed at this, we'll rectify our egos and can stand with pride once more as we know that justice and retribution have returned to our side!"

"Hear, hear! As if we can just not do anything after hearing those truths! Itsuwa! I have the perfect plan! You'll put on the ultimate weapon I've been saving just for you and flaunt your only major redeeming quality before the archbishop and make her jealous enough to try and fight back! Any woman would suffer from a complex at that, regardless of whether or not they can keep up with you! So then _she'll_ be motivated by her feminine competitive spirit and will conveniently find the _other_ ultimate weapon I've cleverly hidden nearby and will put it on in an attempt to match your level! Then we'll take pictures and show it to the world—bfghdh!"

"Just stay asleep!" Tsushima mercilessly ordered as she delivered a sharp kick to Tatemiya's side, putting an end to his delusions as Itsuwa's face went supernova with heat, turning red as she stuttered; "B-But then…there'll be pictures of _me!"_

"Wait." Styl interrupted thoughtfully as he crushed his cigarette in his fist. "That might work."

The two girls regarded him silently for a moment, as if waiting for the 'but'. When that didn't come, they both worked together to perform the perfect Japanese rebuttal:

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

It was probably easiest to just skip to the results and give an overview of the tragedy that happened.

It was a complete and utter victory. Uncontested. Undeniable. Unarguable.

For Archbishop Laura Stuart, that is.

The plan had been flawless. Albeit with some difficulty, they got her into a showy outfit that no self-respecting British lady should wear, Styl distracting her and Itsuwa coincidentally passing by and saying the magic words to provoke Laura (without having to wear any obscene outfit herself, lucky for the young Japanese girl).

Once she was in the outfit, Tatemiya Saiji had jumped out of the corner of the room he was hiding, flashed his camera in Laura's eyes (he had the special kind that took many photos at once) and quickly vanished before Laura could recover from her blinding daze.

Was that idiot intent on playing the part of the ninja?

In any case, the photos were scatted inclusively among those who knew Laura's face by an anonymous person. Yes, anonymous. Styl had no idea who spread them. At all. No clue. Not the faintest.

So there was nothing wrong with how the plan's execution. The operation to get back at Laura for the past and the inevitable future had gone without a hitch.

So...

So then...

So then, why the hell did her popularity jump up so many points when the rest of Necessarius received those photos?!

Had England's values changed overnight, or something? After going through all of that trouble, it seemed there were more magicians praising Laura's picture than gossiping about it. Styl wondered if he'd-no, no, if that _anonymous_ _person_ had circulated the pictures improperly, but that couldn't have been it. The plan must have failed at a more fundamental area.

Had he just misjudged how England would react?

It was as if he'd been used to boost Laura's image!

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Styl simply couldn't accept it. Even when people like the Knight Leader, who led one of Great Britain's three greatest official magic factions, quietly congratulated his efforts, he couldn't be proud. He couldn't become more depressed even when everyone nun from Agnese's Forces threw him a collective dirty look all at once the moment he was within twenty meters. He couldn't even get mad when his colleagues in Necessarius, particularly Electra, tried to tease him.

It's getting tedious by now, but it just wasn't fair. What's worse, it seemed Laura Stuart wasn't going to let him off the hook despite the fact that he inadvertently benefitted her. She cleverly gave him the task of becoming the mentor of three witches who had apparently requested to be taught by him.

There was no escaping those annoying gazes of theirs no matter where he went.

"Sensei, we've heard all sorts of things, you know~"

"It's surprisingly out of character for you. I'm impressed."

"Y-You won't do the same thing to us…will you?"

"Will you three…JUST CUT IT OUT?!"

That scream of shame that must have personified the shattering of a crushed spirit rang throughout London more clearly than any bell could.


	4. Evening Croaks

Heaven Canceller and the Frog-faced Doctor.

Neither of these were his real name, but that really didn't matter. He was a specialized doctor who worked in a hospital in the esteemed city of advanced technology, Academy City. Through his work, he met all kinds of people and saved countless lives of various backgrounds and personalities. He'd reattached severed arms, analyzed non-human humans, and observed biological phenomenon that would make your average medic go into a state of deep and unending confusion and hysteria.

He wasn't very proud by nature, but Heaven Canceller could say with confidence that he could and would save any and every patient brought to him while breathing, regardless of who they were, and make sure that they stayed that way. No matter the situation, no matter how gruesome or cruel the body's state, he'd calmly ensure that the body retains its essential life functions and would heal the damage from there using technology, advanced equipment, and his excellent judgment. His work was literally his life.

Now, let's clear one thing up.

Heaven Canceller loved his job. Granted; it was stressful, time consuming, painstaking, and he spent most of his time in the hospital to deal with the many types of injured patients that showed up, struggling to meet each and every one of their expectations and wishes to keep them happy. But he really did love his job. He would occasionally complain at times, but anyone would notice that he never once said anything that could be interpreted as 'it's such a pain to save people'. That was simply not how he felt.

But there was only so much stress a single person could handle. Eventually, Heaven Canceller had to emerge from his hospital and get some fresh air, taking a break the moment things slowed down enough one evening to allow him to go out for a bit.

At his age, a break from work didn't mean the chance to go mess around with his friends or finally ask out that colleague from work. That sort of thing did not suit him in the slightest, though he could be wishful. As it was, he could only go to a takoyaki stand alone as the sun continued to fall in the horizon, hoping to make good use of his spare time to rest his brain a little.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…That's great. Nothing like a good drink after another hard day's work."

"Being a teacher in this day and city must be quite difficult."

Heaven Canceller smiled vaguely at the small girl who seemed to be a child as she chugged down an entire can of beer at once before breathing heavily with satisfaction. She sat right beside him on one of the stools and only came up to his chest in height, looking pleased beyond belief.

Running into another adult here at these hours was normal…right?

"Being difficult isn't even the beginning of it." The small girl who had introduced herself as the adult teacher of a certain high school, Tsukuyomi Komoe, pointed one finger at Heaven Canceller as she waved her cigarette back and forth in his face. He prayed that the burning cigarette butt didn't fly into his face by accident. "You have to deal with all kind of unforeseen problems that just aren't in the lesson plans. The children fight, make rude jokes, are late for class, argue about the strangest things, and sometimes don't even show up to class at all! They try their best, but Sensei worries that some of them will be in serious academic trouble at this rate!"

"I see." Was all Heaven Canceller could reply with as his attention shifted elsewhere. "Um, miss, excuse me for saying this, but are you sure you should be drinking so much? I mean, regardless of your age, so much alcohol will get through your system easily since you're so—"

"Hmm!"

"—young-looking."

"Haha. You mean cute, right? Don't worry! Komoe-sensei knows exactly what she is doing and takes care of her body with energy to spare like a self-automated repair robot!"

…What was that?!

Heaven Canceller had been making a reasonable comment one moment, but the strangest sensation overcame him the moment Tsukuyomi shot him that glare of hers, and he immediately used a different adjective that had nothing to do with what he meant.

Was it premonition? Had he just avoided a landmine?

The look she was giving him made it feel that way. Good thing he didn't say the word out loud.

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

Tsukuyomi smiled widely at Heaven Canceller with radiance that would make anyone falter with caution and suspicion toward its origin.

"I'm not small. I just happen to be fun-sized."

Was she psychic?!

"Well," Heaven Canceller grunted as he turned back to the grilled food before him. "I guess there is no merit in being big. I certainly haven't benefitted from it."

"Oh, you~ You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you? You're such a playboy. But sorry; Komoe-sensei isn't interested in anyone nowadays."

No. He had absolutely no intention of doing that whatsoever.

"Um, excuse me…" The man working at the takoyaki stand smiled apologetically at the two as he interrupted their conversation. "I'm afraid that I have leave for an emergency right away. A colleague of mine will be here soon to keep the stand running, so can you patiently wait for them?"

"Hm. I don't mind."

"Give sensei another beer and you're free to go~"

Two casual answers were given without any trouble. Well, it wasn't like Heaven Canceller had anywhere to go anyways. And it didn't seem like Tsukuyomi had any particular plans either, so it seemed they would be keeping each other company for the night.

At least she seemed to hold her alcohol well. Heaven Canceller thought quietly too himself as he watched Tsukuyomi chug another can of beer all at once (an amazing drinker, that one) out of the corner of his eye. She acted childishly, but she didn't seem too be too affected by the alcohol or cigarettes she seemed to habitually smoke. Was her body even normal? Was it the result of some scientific advances? He'd abandoned any research related to halting or reversing one's life process, so he wasn't sure how far it had progressed these days.

No...

To begin with...

Just how old did this girl says she was, again?

"Oh? Well, well, what do we have here?"

The curtains draped over the canopy meant to block the rain from falling on customers parted as a figure stepped inside, raising an eyebrow as they saw who was already seated at the stand.

To be exact, a sizeable chest entered before the face did.

"Aiho, your patrol is over?" Tsukuyomi greeted the newcomer genially with the same childish smile. "You came earlier than you said you would."

"Yeah, things went smoother than the higher ups expected, so I was able to finish up sooner than expected. But more importantly…"

Yomikawa Aiho looked back and forth between Tsukuyomi and Heaven Canceller with a smirk on her face.

"...is this a date?"

"Oh, Aiho, you tease~ How can you even think that?"

It wasn't something to joke about, Heaven Canceller thought seriously, failing to see the humor entirely. An old man with someone who had the body of a child? Was this woman blind? Did she not see how wrong that was to even joke about?

"I take it you two are friends?" Heaven Canceller decidedly moved the topic on from a subject he knew better than to mention aloud. "You're Lieutenant Yomikawa from Anti-Skill, right?"

"So you know who I am? That's right; Komoe and I are good friends. We often spend time here just to waste some time and unwind a bit. It's either here or the public baths where we use the specialized robes when we're done for maximum relaxation."

"Aw, Yomikawa-sensei, you shouldn't say that in front of a man! He might spread the word and everyone will know about our specialized robes!"

_That_ was what concerned her?

"Well, it's not too big of a deal. It's not as if everyone will start flocking to the public baths any more than they do just for the robes. If they did, we'd be bringing in more customers, which would be good. Speaking of which, Komoe, this time—"

"Aren't you done talking? I'm hungry and the smell of food is starting to kill me."

Another figure stuck their head in through the curtains, another woman who had short hair and was much younger than Heaven Canceller in every way.

"Oi, Yoshikawa! Don't just barge in before I even mention you! You're the one who wanted me to introduce you before you showed your face!"

"Its fine, isn't it?" The woman wearing the lab coat waved a hand indifferently. "A human being's standard amount of patience can be measured in proportion to their level of starvation."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean."

"It means I'm hungry. Where's the cook?"

"I'm afraid he's gone to see to a personal emergency." Heaven Canceller replied casually. "His replacement should be here shortly, if he is to be taken at his word."

"Oh, I see…"

A long moment of silence passed as the two regarded each other carefully, looking each other up and down.

"…Nice lab coat. Excellent taste."

"I could say the same to you, missy."

To think he'd meet one of kindred spirit in this place with three young women.

"…I think we've been left behind." Tsukuyomi whispered to Yomikawa, who nodded sagely.

"…Perhaps there is hope for the old guy?"

"Don't go starting rumors like that." Yoshikawa Kikyou warned as she turned her attention to the other women as Heaven Canceller simply smiled awkwardly, quickly feeling out of place once more. "Lab coats have a special character to them that define to people who wear them, just like the specialized robes from the public baths. There is nothing wrong with acknowledging someone who wears them, especially someone as important as this man."

"Yes, yes~ Sensei completely understands."

"Huh? Yoshikawa, do you know who this guy is?"

Yoshikawa beckoned Yomikawa forward to whisper in her ear as Heaven Canceller was left with some confusion.

"Wait, what are these 'specialized robes' I keep hearing about? Am I the only one who doesn't know about them? Hey. Hey."

No one seemed to hear him, though he heard how Yoshikawa explained to Yomikawa who he was, using the key word 'frog-faced' before Yomikawa gently dropped one fist in her open palm as she nodded in rapt understanding.

"Ah, I see. So he's the one…"

"For some reason, I feel like there is a major misunderstanding somewhere that I should correct, but I don't know what it is…"

It was Heaven Canceller was muttering to himself hopelessly once more that another figure slipped into the takoyaki stand, entering where the cook would go, wearing an apron over a standard business suit. The woman propped her sharp looking glasses up before looking up toward those who were casually waiting to eat.

She immediately froze as they all stared back at her.

"Ah."

"Ah…"

With that short exchange of surprise, the woman was gone so quickly, she might have melted into the air.

"That was fast!"

"Ah~ I guess the Dorm Supervisor is still shy about seeing people she knows when she's doing such trivial volunteer work. She can be cute~ Even if she's normally extremely violent."

"You know here? She's an acquaintance? That reaction wasn't normal! It was as if she saw a mobster who she owed money to! Tsukuyomi-sensei, she looked right at you! That's strange, isn't it? That's extremely strange!"

"Ugh, what now?" Yoshikawa laid her head on to the counter indolently as she moaned aloud. "We're going to starve to death."

"Now, now, it's not as if we can't eat all."

For some reason, Yomikawa was grinning superior, excited by some prospect. The danger sensor in Heaven Canceller was instantly maxed out.

"It looks like we'll just have to cook the food ourselves using the ingredients here. It won't be a problem—we'll just be filling in for a comrade who uses the same specialized robes as we do."

"Ah, there it is again and I still don't know what they are. But Ms. Yomikawa, can you even cook?"

"Well, I've never tried to make takoyaki before, but I guess now is as good a time as ever!"

Yomikawa seemed to pull cooking wear right out of her track suit from every conceivable storage area where things could fit. Heaven Canceller was immediately cautious, having seen where the utensils had been.

"Um, Ms. Yomikawa…I don't think those are appropriate for cooking. And why did you even have them on your person to begin with?"

"For various reasons." Was the vague reply as the P.E. teacher stood by the ingredient, ready to begin immediately. "Don't be afraid to give constructive criticism. It'll help me grow as a person and learn from my mistakes."

"Then let's start with your hygiene." Yoshikawa muttered as she shook her head back and forth. "I was wondering why you insisted on bringing those things with you, but they don't even look like the stuff you need to make takoyaki."

"Hmm? Really? I just put whatever I could find at the last second into my suit."

"Just now, you clear admitted to your crime! You just clearly pleaded guilty, didn't you?!"

This night was going to be more stressful that his work in the hospital. Once it was over, he'd never step outside so carelessly again.


End file.
